


When Love Is True

by rabbitorahabit



Series: CoMC AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: The start of the AU, where we see Henry and Mary-Ann sing about their love..





	When Love Is True

(Henry)  
Do you see that star above the moon?

(Mary-Ann)  
Yes, the star we both share

(Henry)  
It's the one that leads me home to you

(Mary-Ann)  
Then I pray God leaves it there  
For I'm useless as a broken heart without you

(Henry)  
And I'm as empty as my pockets without you

(Mary-Ann)  
Someday, Henry, you'll be captain  
And then I'll be captain's bride

(Henry)  
Sooner then you think, Mary-Ann, dear  
Maybe on this evening's tide  
For Monsieur Percival has hastened our tomorrow

(Mary-Ann)  
Is it true, mon dieu?

(Henry)  
A captain you shall wed

(Both)  
When love is true  
Nothing stands in your way

(Henry)  
God in his heaven smiles and then  
The where and when of stars and men  
Suddenly fall in place

(Mary-Ann)  
No one could ask for more  
Diamonds and rubies can not buy  
What will die is never through

(Both)  
Never when love is true

(Henry)  
Like the wind that fills a sail

(Both)   
True

(Henry)  
Like a light that will not fail

(Mary-Ann)  
Hold me  
Let me memorize your face

(Henry)  
When I'm lost in your embrace

(Mary-Ann)  
For eternity

(Henry)  
When love is true  
True as the star we share

(Mary-Ann)  
Constant and always waiting there

(Henry)  
The undertow that won't let go

(Mary-Ann)  
You are my one true faith

(Both)  
My one relentless fair  
Now and forever  
Let it be you'll see  
And let it be no one but me who  
Runs to you each time you call  
Let me be the one who shows you  
All love can do  
When love is true

**Author's Note:**

> *with some altered lyrics
> 
> also yes, percival (william's "shadow") used to be a captain of a ship with henry training to be a sailor and soon to be wife on board, ironically


End file.
